Rekindle
by bullet.sophia
Summary: A Jared and Melanie fan fiction written in drabbles. Their story after Mel reawakened.
1. Waiting

**Rekindle**

A Jared and Melanie fanfiction/drabbles. A continuation of The Host in Melanie's/ Jared's POV. I do not own these characters!

* * *

_**WAITING**_

I thought I'd already died.

Wanda wanted to help me. But in doing so, she had risked her own existence. I didn't know how long I was unconscious but the moment I woke up, Jamie was faithfully beside my bed. And to my surprise, Ian was also there, lovingly guarding a cyrotank. He offered me a sincere smile and helped in my recovery. But Jamie was the happiest to do the job. I felt a small guilt in my chest as he slowly veered away and had temporarily forgotten about Wanda. But I made sure, while kneading some dough one night in the kitchens, that he gets to decide about the features of Wanda's new host. He gladly accepted the job.

But time went on and apart from missing _her_, I felt terrible. Because as days turned into weeks of waiting and waiting turned into some sort of a ritual, Jared still hadn't returned from his raid.

And I never felt worse.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! 3


	2. Faith

_**FAITH**_

"He'll be back in no time, Mel." Jamie whispered to me one night as we tucked in. "He's so good at raids that it's impossible for him not to return."

"But how many weeks has it been?"

"Two. It's longer than usual, but we needed more supplies."

I sighed, unable to sleep at all. Jamie shifted and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He doesn't even know I'm finally awake, Jamie."

He looked at me and frowned, like the small boy that he was.

"He knows that you're awake, Mel. I know that he can feel it. That's why I'm very, very sure he will return."

And in my dreams Jared stood next to me. And carefully and lovingly, he held my hand.


	3. Bliss

_**BLISS**_

I didn't know what I'll do if I returned knowing that Melanie still hadn't woken up. Kyle and the others were good enough not to ask so many questions during the raid. As much as I wanted to go back as soon as possible, I could not. It worried the hell out of me not knowing what was happening to Mel.

That's why the moment I stepped on the grounds of the cave, she was the first thing I asked. But Doc just smiled at me—a smile of understanding, of faith, of hope... I knew then that I didn't need to go to the hospital wing.

I ran across the corridors, not really aware of where I was going. I was simply letting my feet lead me the way until...

"Jared!" Jamie came running towards me, his arms outstretched. I had him in my arms in no time but I only had my eyes on the figure frozen in the middle of the clearing with a soccer ball in her hands.

"I knew you'd come back!" Jamie exclaimed. But I needed to see her clearly... to finally touch her. But a thought occurred in my head. _What if she's still not Melanie? _But I heard Jeb disagree behind me.

"Alright, everybody... Game's over! These two waited for a solitary moment for so long."

Slowly, the players started moving away—some grinning and patting me on my back, congratulating me for my return. But I knew that they were celebrating more than my return from the raid. It was definitely much more than that.

"She's so pretty isn't she?" Freedom tugged my shirt and smiled toothily at me. I ruffled his hair and grinned. Yes, she was beautiful.

And like light reappearing in the darkest tunnel... like time slowing itself... like the fresh air from above us... I was slowly approaching her, intending to memorize her features like it was the first time I laid my eyes on her.

But she was Melanie. My agitated and impatient Melanie. The next thing I knew, she thumped hard on my body and instantly had her arms around my waist.

Flame started inside me. Like a forest fire—impossible to get rid of.

* * *

**Hey guys! I do intend to make my chapters shorter. These are just drabbles anyway. But I'll try my best to make it a little bit more longer. And I apologize if it takes days before I get to update. I'm busy with school.. :)))**


	4. Fire

_**FIRE**_

Jared held me in his arms for a long time. No words were exchanged as we simply immersed ourselves with the presence of each other. His arms tightened around me as he heard me sob on his chest.

"Mel." He whispered. We stood alone in the middle of the clearing. All we both could hear were my sobs... my tears of joy that finally, he returned back home... he returned back home to me.

Now I knew how he felt when I left him. The pain he had to go through waiting for me to return safely. The strong face he had to carry for Jamie despite the crumbling feeling inside him.

_Jared... _

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say to him. I didn't dare look in his eyes. I stared at the drench on his clothing where my tears made their mark.

"For what?" He cupped my face as he tried to make me look at him. His hands sparked heat on my skin that I gave up and stared at those beautiful eyes. He stared back, as if confirming. Yes, I was back. There was no silver gleam in my eyes.

He smiled. He knew. Instantly.

"What took you so long?" He grinned and stroked my cheek.

"I tried to come back soon. But at least I made a new friend."

He nodded.

"I love you."

Jared smiled warmly at me. He held me close enough that I already felt his breath.

"Don't punch me this time, Mel."

Slowly, his lips touched mine. I gave in willingly and I heard him groan from longing.

We could've easily burned the place down.


	5. Host

_**HOST**_

"You said I could come."

"When did I say that?" Jared replied as he prepared his things for another raid, his back towards me.

"Last night right after dinner. You know I have to be there."

I heard him sigh and finally looked at me. "I can't risk you yet."

"Jared..." I walked towards him and held his face.

"Mel, it's hard enough seeing that scar on your neck."

"I know, I know..." I rested my head on his chest as he enveloped me in his arms. "But it's about Wanda. I need to be there to see her host. It has to have my approval."

Jared released me as he looked at me at arm's length. "I can't win, can I?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. But just stay in the van."

I didn't want to break the promise, but I knew that I was the only one who could do it. So as I climbed down the van and approached the beautiful, small, blonde girl, Jared already had his game face in case anything would happen—cursing under his breath and spoke of how stupid he was to allow me on this raid.

But I knew what I was doing. And deep in his heart he knows that I won't fail. I saw the proud look on his face when I had the blonde girl right in the alley way.

Wanda's new host was successfully sedated and was sleeping peacefully inside the van. Kyle drove as Jamie slept on the passenger seat while Jared and I sat close to each other, not a single word exchanged as the simple reflex of intertwining our hands already made the promised sealed.

I will never be parted from him again.


	6. Sombre

_**SOMBRE**_

There was another assembly meeting in the game room as both Melanie and Wanda _suddenly_ became stubborn. Ian and I both rolled out eyes as they continued to argue.

"I don't see why I should not be allowed out on the raids. I'm one of them, remember? They wouldn't even doubt me for one second." Wanda said.

"And I've been doing all of the things Wanda has been doing while she was still inside me—and that's pretty much everything!" Mel added.

"Jeb..." I tried to butt in.

"Alright, alright, settle down..." Jeb eyed me and Ian thoughtfully but still continued. "These girls have a point you know."

"Ridiculous." I heard Ian said beside Wanda.

"We've managed before without them." I retaliated.

"And it took you what, two weeks? Wanda and I could do it in three days!"

"Or less than." Wanda winked at Mel and both actually even had the nerve to giggle.

I ignored them. "It's not about a matter of time, Jeb. It's about safety and security."

"We know that, Jared." Wanda spoke. "That's why Mel and I are your best choices. We are the least susceptible."

"You can't be sure." I shook my head. I heard Mel sigh beside me.

"Think about it Jared. Think about practicality."

For practicality's sake, I wanted to consider. But I can't. Not when Melanie's involved. The successful kidnapping of Wanda's new host made her think about her potential involvement during the regular raids.

"You know the rules of the house, ladies and gentlemen. And it is the only way to end this." Jeb finally grumbled. "Whoever owns the body has the highest say."

"No, I won't allow it." Ian immediately said. "For Wanda, at least."

"And I won't allow Melanie either."

But Melanie still seemed to have hope in the face of Jamie. But the kid knew better.

"No, Mel!" Jamie said, panick-stricken as he may have imagined his sister being away again.

"Jamie..." Mel whispered.

"Then it's all settled then." Jeb exclaimed, "I'm sorry girls. But your men have spoken."

"Wait a minute!" Melanie said so suddenly. There, I saw something in her eyes, or with the way she held herself, like she was about to unfold a secret—or a secret weapon.

"Whoever owns the body gets to have the highest say isn't?" There was another spark on her voice.

Jeb raised his eyebrow at his niece, "Yes..."

"Then..." Melanie turned to me with a mischievous and deadly smile. "If _he'_s got the biggest say on me, then _I_ have the biggest say on him, too."

Then I groaned. I knew where this was going.

"From now on, I won't allow Jared or Jamie to go on raids."

There was a loud protest from the crowd.

"Unless I am with them." She continued. Melanie had a satisfied grin on her face before she walked out of the game room. I followed suit as Wanda and the rest of the females started to forbid their men on raids.

"That's crazy, Mel!" I ran after her in the dark tunnel.

"I don't know what's crazy in that. The days we have to painfully wait for your return... it's agony Jared."

But without even thinking about it, I blurted out: "Yeah, just like the way I waited for you to return?"

Mel stopped on her tracks and looked back at me. She frowned.

"I told you I was sorry."

I sighed and walked towards her. I knew she was holding back her tears now.

"I didn't mean that." I whispered and embraced her. But she did not cry nor sob. She looked sombrely at me and whispered back,

"Yes, you did."


	7. Absurd

_**ABSURD**_

"Melanie…" I groaned as I followed her again through the dark tunnel.

"I'm sorry if I was so insensitive." I heard her say as she walked inside our hole.

"I didn't mean what I said." I grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around to face me. "I'm sorry."

"Yes you meant it, Jared. And don't deny it for my sake!"

I shook my head and looked disbelievingly at her. "What is your point, Melanie? That I should not protect you? That I cannot think about your welfare? What do you want to hear, Mel? That I'm scared? That the simple thought of you leaving my sight scare the hell out of me? Then yes! I'm scared, Mel. More than you can ever think of."

Mel took a step backward and then slumped back down to the cots below her. We were silent for a few minutes as I watched her breath heavily. She was staring blankly at the ground that I decided to go back to the game room and settle things back in there. But before I could even take another step, Melanie finally spoke.

"I can do it, Jared. Believe me when I say they won't capture me again."

"I don't know where this is going anymore, Mel." I shook my head at her again.

"Please…" She stood up and reached for me—almost like pleading. "You really can't imagine me staying in here forever and doing nothing! I need something to do."

"There are a lot of things you could do in here, Mel." But I doubted that. Yes, there were the duties in the kitchen, in the garden, and even with Freedom and the other kids at school. But I wasn't really able to picture Melanie doing those things. Kneading the dough, patiently teaching the kids some ABC's, scrubbing and peeling off cactuses… it wasn't her. Melanie was Melanie if she was running—full of energy and spirit, always ready to fight. The outside world has taught her that. The exact world she wanted to return to.

"I'm sorry if I shouted at you earlier, Mel. But I won't take back every single thing I said."

"And I'm not asking you to." She replied. "Because those are exactly the things I feel every time you're away. So don't you see? We need to do this together."

"Melanie, please, enough…" I begged to call her off.

"Jared," She looked thoughtfully at me. "Would you let them capture me again?"

"Of course not! That's absurd."

"Exactly my point." She smiled. "We'll protect each other. If we can't bear to see the other away, we have to do it together."

I admit she had a point. I held her face and sighed. "It's not like I'm going to win, am I?" When did I ever win against her, anyways?

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me. "That was the same thing you said last time."

"Why do you have to be so insufferable?" I ruffled her hair then kissed her forehead.

"Are you two done now?" Jamie said, peeking from the outside.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked.

"Long enough to gag on your sweet talks." He replied indifferently, and then he tossed me the soccer ball he was holding.

"C'mon, Mel! You look like you could kick some butt." He grabbed his sister away from me and I heard her chuckle lightly.

I followed suit, thinking Melanie would beat me out again this time.

* * *

**I know this is not the best chapter, but I do have something on my sleeve for the next one. Again, sorry if it takes too long to update. My term break's still on October, so my fanfics would still be tortoises for a month and a half. :)**


	8. Goal

_**GOAL**_

"Alright everybody, team up!" Jeb grumbled as I tossed him the soccer ball.

"Melanie for captain!" I heard Wanda shout.

"Jared, too!" Jamie followed suit. I groaned. I wanted to be at Mel's team. Soccer always made the people here forget about everything. It was as if the meeting about Wanda and Mel's argument didn't happen a few minutes ago. I didn't know how the others settled it, but it didn't matter—for now. The next raid won't be until next week.

The roll call went on, as it happen (Jamie was choosing the team for me), I realized it was going to be a game of boys versus girls.

"'Naw, wouldn't that be unfair for the girls?" I heard Kyle shout, hiding his sniggers as the girls started to huddle and plan their game. Sunny frowned at him.

"That's enough, Kyle." I told him as I gather the boys at the other side of the clearing. But I knew better. This was what Melanie wanted. This game was another chance to prove that they too, the women, can be as strong and as capable as the men.

"They look serious, though." Ian whispered beside me. I glanced back and realized he was right; Mel had that bold look on her face again.

"Alright," I started. "Let's just play it cool, okay? If we're already up by 10, give them a chance to goal."

"This is not going to be a fun game at all." Kyle sighed.

"Melanie is good player." Jamie defended his sister and I had to grin at that.

"Just Melanie, mind you. Jared can easily take care of her." Kyle continued. "I love Sunny, but I can't erase the fact that balls flying around scare the wits out of her."

"Sharon's a bit clumsy, too." Doc added.

"Magnolia's a tough cookie. But she's got arthritis to think about now." Jeb chuckled and shook his head.

"Then it's settled then. Play it cool."

Mandy played referee today. She already had the ball with her and finally whistled. It echoed through out the clearing. Ian, Kyle, Andy, Doc, and I were the first five and Jeb played as the goalie. I saw on the other side Mel, Wanda, Sharon, Marie, and to Kyle's amazement, Sunny, approaching the center while Maggie guarded the goal. I saw Maggie sniggered at her brother and shouted,

"I heard the arthritis joke, brother dear!"

"It wasn't exactly a joke!" Jeb retaliated.

Some of the crowd laughed and I myself chuckled lightly. I approached the center of the clearing where I knew I would be facing Melanie. She was the best player the girls had and there's not a better position for her than to be the center-forward. I waited while Mandy placed the ball in front of me and the girls whispering short reminders to each other. They were walking slowly towards their position, confident, I presumed.

"Ready, Howe?" I heard Mel taunt me as she approached.

I shook my head and placed my hand on my waist, observing her with knitted eyebrows. Oh yes, she was a good soccer player, talented if you ask me. But I know of her weak spots. She runs fast and dribbles the ball with skills, but her inside-kick is no match compared with mine. But her attacking point, which worries me a lot, was her precise kick to goal, whether inside or sole, Melanie—3 out 5—can win points for her team. I just hoped that Jeb's full figure could wholly block the mini goal we set up.

"Is that a threat, Melanie Stryder?" I asked.

She shrugged and winked at me. Just when I reached for her to shake her hand, she giggled slightly and continued walking away towards my left.

_What? _

"You're not playing center, Mel?" I shouted after her, astounded. I saw her stretching in the right-forward position, grinning, while she shook her head at me. But what I saw next almost made me wobble.

"Sunny?" I said exasperatedly. Sunny was smiling _cutely_ in front of me. "You're playing center?"

She nodded then started stretching as well. I glanced towards my teammates and realized that we are facing a definitely new game plan for this match. Melanie was put up against Kyle, Andy with Wanda, Sharon with Ian, Marie with Doc. Melanie planned this all well. We never had played opposite each other's women before.

Mandy whistled again. "Captains shake hands." I shook Sunny's hand. She was smiling mischievously now and winked at Melanie.

"Careful, Jared. Play cool, alright? Don't want to hurt nobody." I heard Kyle beside me in my left as he glanced towards tiny little Sunny in front of me.

"Be careful yourself." I replied, nodding towards Melanie.

"Andy!" Ian grumbled on my right.

"Of course, Ian." I heard Andy. "Doc, you're a doctor. You should know better."

Doc nodded and reminded Ian as well.

"They wanted this to happen." Kyle grumbled again beside me. Melanie chuckled. "You're a smart woman, Stryder."

_Yes, she was_. I thought to myself.

And as Mandy whistled one more time, I didn't have the courage to kick the ball first as I might miss and hurt Sunny in front of me. So obviously, little Sunny got the best of me.

The girls' game plan was not to play by their strength. Instead, they decided to play by _our_ weaknesses.

I heard Mel chuckle again.

I told myself not to groan in defeat.

* * *

**Please correct the names, especially that of Andy and Marie. He died didn't he? Correct me if I'm wrong. But correct name or not, it really won't change the story of this fan fic. I really just needed a lot of characters for this chapter and the next. XD**


	9. Score

_**SCORE**_

Sunny got the first kick of the game and I knew how glad she was. The others didn't have the nerve to get too close to her or they might kick her too hard and get the bull out of Kyle. Jared followed suit towards Sunny, but he too can't do anything more than to follow where the ball was going.

Kyle instantly ignored me and had a watchful eye for Sunny—who was doing incredibly great. So, having no guard at all, I went forward to their left field where Sunny immediately saw me and kicked the ball towards my direction. Kyle saw me way ahead of him and cursed. He ran forward, almost charging, ready to take the ball away from me. For a moment there, I got pretty scared. He reminded me of the time he attacked me and Wanda in the bathroom. But I refocused and dribbled the ball towards the goal Uncle Jeb was guarding.

"Cool it, Kyle!" I heard Jared growl behind us. I looked back and saw that Kyle retreated and apologized. Jared was the one running after me this time. But he shouldn't.

"Sunny!" I shouted.

Sunny understood immediately and ran forward to block Jared—who obviously cannot simply shove Sunny out of the way. Kyle, alerted once more, ran forward again to claim Jared's position, but was blocked by Wanda. Andy was now guard-free but was still having a watchful eye on Marie, who was grinning broadly at Doc whom she didn't allow to be near Sharon, who was still blocking a concerned Ian, who was watching Kyle towering his Wanda.

Seeing it in this perspective, it's like we were playing basketball on foot. But I'm not complaining. We were winning because of this strategy.

"Nice trick you planned, Melanie." I heard Uncle Jeb shout as I still dribble the soccer ball towards his goal. "But you don't have anything against me."

I laughed again. "Yes I do, Uncle Jeb."

He frowned, thinking maybe of what it was.

Then I took the chance because I saw Marie nearing Uncle Jeb and like telepathy, she already understood my plan. Uncle Jeb had his back on her and I instantly grabbed the opportunity. Feinting that I will already kick the ball rolling directly at the goal, Uncle Jeb positioned himself to receive it. But instead of doing so, I played an inside-kick (a kick which Jared told me time and time and again that I have never mastered) towards Marie where she beautifully received it and finally kicked it straight towards the goal.

"Yes!" I heard her shout.

I ran towards her and gave her a high-five.

"Nice play, Melanie." She exclaimed.

We both ran back towards our side of the clearing where we will now defend our side. Kyle now had the ball and I ran immediately to guard him. I ran past Jared who playfully slapped my bum.

"Jared!" I heard the others chuckled around us.

"You distracted me!" He shrugged and grinned foolishly. I shook my head and ignored him, and I readily advanced towards Kyle again.

Jared groaned behind me and shouted protectively, "Watch out, Kyle. You don't want to hurt anyone."


	10. Desire

_**DESIRE**_

I gripped the steering wheel tightly until I heard Ian cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked him.

"Maybe it'll do you good if you relax." Ian suggested. "That's what I did."

"Oh, yeah? Like the way you were fidgeting while watching Wanda get some more medicines?" I retaliated. Ian scowled at me. We heard Wanda snorted in the backseat as she lied and rested after a job well done in raiding a drug store.

Now, we were waiting for Melanie to return with some bags of goods from an old mini mart. I watched as she walked away from the van—alone—and still not taking my eyes off her until she entered the grocery store. Every now and then, we would see her strolling around the shop looking for other goods while a few good "people" smiled at her. She smiled back, smoothly and undeniably just like one of them.

I relaxed a little when I saw her already nearing the counter where someone would check her groceries and even advice her of what she would do to repay her goods. There was a short line up ahead, but still, my nerves started to calm down. I was only about to start the engines when I saw some guy suddenly talking to Melanie. I could tell that she was uncomfortable. But the guy, maybe even the same age as she was, tall, dark haired and olive skinned, seemed entertained by her.

"He's handsome." Wanda was now sitting upright and staring at the same direction as I was. Ian frowned, Wanda ruffled his hair.

"He seems pretty interested with Melanie, though." Ian eyed me cautiously. I chuckled. Mel wouldn't take any interest with _those_ kind of guys.

Well she wouldn't, would she?

Melanie was handling the conversation too perfectly, if you ask me. She was smiling back and seemed to be enjoying him as well. The next thing I knew, the man was helping her with her stuff. I saw her decline and shook her head, but the guy was persistent.

"What are you doing, Mel?" I murmured.

"She's not going to take him here, does she?" Ian asked.

"No, she would not!" Wanda assured us. "That guy just seemed to really like her. You have to admit, Jared. Mel's irresistible."

Oh, she's irresistible, alright! Right before she punched me in the face I knew I couldn't as well let her go. Maybe because she was the first real person I saw at that time. But I guess it was really more of the impression that she was not like all those girls I once knew. Countless times I've said, Melanie's a survivor—a fighter. And I could not admire her more for that.

Here's something that sucks, though. I could go on and admire Melanie all I want, but that didn't mean it can stop the other guys—human or worms alike—to practically drool over her as well.

I guess that's the reason I didn't want her out in the caves in the first place.

"Jealous, Howe?" Ian chuckled.

"You bet I am."

Melanie pushed the mini mart's door open as the guy—the tall, dark haired and olive skinned guy—placed his arms around her shoulders.


	11. Salt

_**SALT**_

"You're jealous, Howe." I giggled as I put down my bowl of eggs. Jared sat in front of me, still grumbling about not being jealous with the Firelfies Underground, the man who kept talking to me at the grocery store.

"I was just worried that he'll come follow us." Jared explained.

"So there was really no tinge of jealousy? Not even just a bit?" I scrutinized his face and I saw him sigh. He smiled softly at me and shook his head.

"No. Not even a bit."

"Liar."

I leaned closer to him and took his bowl of eggs. Jared chuckled as he snatched it away again.

"I know." He replied, almost in defeat.

The unsalted eggs never tasted so good.


	12. Rain

_**RAIN**_

I held Melanie in our cot as the rain poured heavily outside; the rumbles of thunder penetrated even our deep hideout.

"Do you think the cave might collapse?" she whispered.

"No."

Silence.

"Why do you think so?" I felt her shift position. In the darkness I tried to picture her: her face looking up at me, waiting for an answer.

"I just know." I shrugged.

"You know a lot of things Jared."

I chuckled. "That's true. Or else we wouldn't survive this long."

"You're everyone's hero down here. Raids won't be successful without you."

"Now that's just superstition."

Melanie pulled away. I tried to get her back in my embrace but instead, she rested her head on my chest. It felt better.

"It's true. You're like a lucky charm."

"Maybe. But everyone's doing their part, that's what makes it successful."

I felt her nodding her head.

"But really," Melanie continued. "You've given them something nobody could've given in a situation like this."

"What's that?"

Melanie held my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Hope."


	13. Doubts

_**DOUBTS**_

Everything was just mostly dirt in the caves. That's why breathing fresh air, even just for a couple of minutes, was truly a sweet gift.

It was one of those days I wanted to be alone—but not too long to worry Melanie about my whereabouts.

It was just one of those times when I needed to think.

It was just one of those times that I got scared again.

And all because of a simple and innocent question from Jaime.

"Do you think if none of these happened—if the invaders didn't come to Earth—do you think we'd still be able to meet each other?" He asked one night.

When the invaders came—and up until now—all I think about was how to survive. But it never occurred to me how my life would be if the invaders never came.

Would I even meet them? Jamie? Melanie?

If I hated this life so much, would I rather have hoped for normalcy but without them? Or have them but live in hiding, more or less, for the rest of our lives?

Questions of getting out of the caves or normalcy were taboo. It's unheard of to talk about something that was impossible. It would only create more disappointments and sadness.

I tried to give them life. To give them food and drinks, and even settled myself upon to be their leader even though uncalled for.

But I think Mel was wrong, however strong her faith with me. I knew I never had the power to give them hope.

How can I give them something to believe in when I, myself, was also still at a loss?


	14. Frozen

_**FROZEN**_

Melanie had been distant to me for a couple of days now. When I tried to help her in the kitchen, she refused and insisted that she could do it on her own. Or when she camped out at Jamie and Andy's room when Andy slept in Page's and again insisted that she needed time with her brother—into which Jamie also seemed to be very puzzled about.

But I let her. What ever it is that's bothering Mel, I let her rant—no matter how implicit. I knew she was trying to convey some message to me. And do I really need to lie to myself to figure it out? No, I don't

I had also been troubled by it, sleepless nights that I'd spent thinking and contemplating about_ it_. And if it wasn't because of that one day when Ian asked Wanda's hand in marriage, Melanie wouldn't turn cold turkey on me.

* * *

_I apologize sincerely because I have overlooked the POV that I used. The first version of this chapter was written in the third person, so I edited it now to become Jared's POV! Still, thanks to all the comments! They are love! :))_


	15. Cake

_**CAKE**_

It was one of those days that we forgot how helpless we were. How vulnerable we all were underneath all the cave rocks. But we let the fear pass.

Ian and Wanda were happily dancing in the middle of the clearing, everyone cheering and applauding. Uncle Jeb headed the ceremony and Aunt Maggie and Sharon spearheaded the planning of the event. Me? I just supported Wanda through all this.

"Mel," someone whispered behind me.

"Jared." I nod.

He took my hand and gripped it. He also offered me a cup of red wine the guys snatched during the raid. They had only about three bottles that we resisted drinking a lot no matter how delicious it was.

"Having fun?" he asked one more time, glancing every now and then at the now dancing crowd in the middle.

"You still mad at me?" he urged on.

I haven't been in our room roughly a week now. And it was taking a toll on Jared.

"You know why we can't do this." He whispered again, desperate, as I hear from the tone of his voice. "But it doesn't mean—"

"That you love me less. I know, Jared! How many times should you repeat it?" I snapped at him.

"Then why are you still mad?"

"Can't I be mad at you?" I looked at him incredulously.

He chuckled, clearly amused.

"It's not funny, you know." I continued.

"Alright, alright," He waved his hands, as if surrendering, spilling some of the precious wine from his cup. "You can be mad at me for as long as you like but," Jared paused and held me by the shoulder, "Can you please—_please_—come back to our room?"

"I don't see the point of why I should be there if I won't even be talking to you."

"At least I get to see you. Not like this. That I have to wait in the morning."

"Just shut up, Jared."

He did.

I was about to walk away from him when he grabbed me by the arm and swung me so that I finally faced him. He looked me in the eye so intently that I felt shivers down my spine and warmth on my cheeks. He smiled softly, loosened his grip on me, and inched his face closer.

"Jared..."

"Please, Mel..."

Before he could even reply, he kissed me. It was slow at first but he immediately carried on like a hungry animal, moaning and pulling me tighter. I was almost on the verge of wrapping my arms around my neck when I felt something whacked my head and Jared's. We broke our kiss and found ourselves covered with cake frostings.

Jared looked at my brother who was sniggering at us, his hands full of frostings, and frowned. "Nice timing, kid. You know I have been long deprived of that."

"Which one? The cake or Melanie?"

Jared chuckled as he made his way towards Jamie, a playful smile on his lips.

"Both."

He threw Jamie some cake frostings the size of his fist.


	16. Tomorrow

**_TOMORROW_**

Having Melanie back should've been blissful and eventful. Well maybe it was. But when I initially thought that I could finally relax once she was back to her normal self (and Wanda was secured in another body), the thoughts of Mel inside the hospital wing—unconscious from the operation, breathing so deeply that I always feared the worst—still haunted me every night.

There were times I found myself looking at her intently just to make sure she didn't have that silver glow in her eyes. There were times, which Mel always thought to always happen during my worse days, when I would nudge her awake just to reassure myself that she hadn't drifted-off again to the depths of nothingness, fearing that she might've left me again.

"Jared, will you ever let me sleep in peace?" she would always complain, tugging the sheets closer to her.

I wouldn't retaliate, of course. I didn't care that she was mad at me. I wouldn't even care if she was murderous for as long as she was there—for as long as she was my Melanie. Sometimes she would snuggle closer and assured me that she wouldn't go anywhere. I could always sleep better when she did that.

But it was always waking up beside her the next morning—when she was giggling because my stubbles tickled her face, when she joked about our morning breaths, or when she'd simply look irritated while combing her tangled hair—that always pulled me out of the nightmares.


	17. Subtlety

_**SUBTLETY**_

I didn't know if I was dreaming when it happened. All I knew was that everything felt like a beautiful dream right after.

It was past midnight and I was trying hard to sleep and forget about Jared being away again for another raid. He and the rest of the boys had been gone three days already. As usual, it had been three long days for me—with worsening calluses because of the scrubbing and the peeling I needed to do for the kitchens.

I kept my eyes closed and slowly massaged my hand, feeling the uneven texture of calluses and unharmed smooth skin. My hands were warm together and the rubdown was finally making me sleepy.

It was when I was on the verge of truly falling asleep when I felt it—smooth and cold, sliding along my finger. I wanted to ignore it at first but the new hand gripping my own left one bothered me.

I knew that hand.

"Jared?"

"Shh… sleep." He murmured next to me and I felt him slide inside the blanket and settle on the cot, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I felt my hand once more and was surprised with what I touched there—a ring. Surprised and fully awake again, I turned to him. And in the pale moonlight I saw him smiling, all the while his eyes closed.

"Jared?"

"Melanie?"

"_Jared._"

He finally opened his eyes and huffed.

"I wanted to surprise you in the morning but I can't wait anymore." He took my hand again in his and lifted it slightly so we could both see. There, the ring was shining brightly, reflecting the white light of the moon.

I didn't know what I actually felt, except that Jared didn't even give me the time to think. He kissed me deeply and ran a hand in my hair, down to my neck and pulling me closer to him.

"Soon." He murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I promise."


End file.
